Rip my chest open (esp)
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Tras los sucesos de 3x02 la isla de Nunca Jamás vuelve a enseñar sus garras, trayendo a alguien del pasado de Regina que todos conocen muy bien y nadie desea recordar. Tras el muro de mentiras y miedos por los que Regina ha luchado durante tanto tiempo... ¿existe aún la joven que fue? ¿aquella que creía en el amor como final posible? SwanQueen, la idea ha sido de Queenunderthem


Estaba viendo el segundo cap de OUAT cuando Queenundethem ha pedido un fic en el que Cora reaparezca, luche contra Regina al darse cuenta del amor que siente su hija por cierta rubia y el caos resultante obligue a Emma a admitir sus sentimientos por la morena. La idea me ha encantado y aquí me tenéis a las tantas escribiendo el fic.

Aviso: La traducción en inglés en unos minutos. _**Advise: The translation in english will be in a couple of minutes**_

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, la idea original tampoco pero si los detalles que iré poniendo

**Rip my chest open-**

Ch1: La nube

Emma se despertó con el perfume, ya débil, de la única morena en esta aventura que podía entenderla. El abrigo azul de Regina la cubría a modo de manta, protegiéndola del frío del bosque en el que dormían.

Tras la lucha con los niños perdidos y la aceptación por parte de Emma de que era y había sido una huérfana la rubia se había dormido acurrucada al lado de un fuego ya extinto, la manta improvisada había evitado que el frío la llegase a los huesos. Abriendo más los ojos vio el lugar en silencio, Mary Margaret y David aún dormían, igual que Garfio, la única figura en pie era la de una morena solitaria apoyada en un árbol, Emma se levantó y le tendió el abrigo cuando llegó a su lado.

-Gracias- murmuró- no deberías…

Nunca llegó a terminar la frase pues Regina cogió el abrigo y se lo puso de un rápido movimiento.

-Estabas temblando- dijo mirando aún al oscuro bosque, la noche aun firmemente asentada aunque ya se comenzaba a distinguir los primeros rayos del sol-y bastante tuvimos con lo del barco como para encima cargar contigo enferma.

Emma decidió no pelear con Regina y se limitó a asentir.

-Regina- comenzó- ¿crees que Henry…?

-Mejor que esté vivo Swan, porque si no volveré a mis ideales de arrancar corazones.

Emma la miro con una ceja enarcada.

-No has de demostrar nada, no a mí- dijo antes de alejarse y volver a avivar el fuego

Regina hizo gesto de seguirla pero finalmente se quedó mirando la penumbra del bosque mientras se mordía los labios. "No caigas en ese juego Regina" se dijo a sí misma mientras se ceñía aún más el abrigo. "Bastante has hecho encargándote de que no enferme" Pero era eso precisamente lo que la molestaba, que había deseado proteger a la maldita hija de los dos idiotas.

Apartándose el pelo de la frente se limitó a dejar que los recuerdos de otro mundo la llenasen, la insoportable Snow y el imbécil de Charming haciéndose cada vez más fuertes en su interior.

Yo que tu no traería escoria del pasado querida- dijo la voz inconfundible de Rumple a su derecha-Regina miro donde se encontraba el brujo mientras miraba de reojo a Emma quien jugaba con las ramas del suelo, trenzándolas.

A qué te refieres- dijo, su voz suave y peligrosa como una tormenta de nieve, Rumple sonrío y se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos ¿tristes? Perdiéndose dentro de sí.

Esta isla nos obliga a aceptar nuestro pasado, lo deseemos o no. Es capaz de traer a la gente que nos impide… avanzar, de una forma u otra.

Regina cerró los ojos con exasperación, a veces deseaba no tener que ser ella, a veces deseaba volver a su infancia, donde quizás hubiera podido ayudar a su madre

Rumple, en todo el tiempo que te conozco solo he conocido una cosa en la que me dijeras la verdad.

Rumple la miró asombrado del cambio de tema.

¿En cuál querida?

En que toda magia viene con un precio.

Con esto dicho se giró dispuesta a sentarse en el fuego donde Emma le acarició el brazo al notar el nerviosismo que sentía la morena.

Gina... Regina- se corrigió- ¿qué ocurre?

Rumple, le encanta contar historias de terror a la luz de la hoguera.

¿Rumple está aquí?

Pero cuando ambas se giraron el Oscuro ya se había perdido en el bosque.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Mientras tanto, en algún punto cerca de este lugar una nube de un color violeta negruzco, se iba formando lentamente, extrayendo toda luz que la débil luna podía mostrar junto con los nacientes rayos solares.

Unos ojos malignos se abrieron al tiempo que se fijaban en cada detalle que podían, unas manos fuertes se cerraron en puños mientras una delicada y cruel boca se dividía en una fría sonrisa.

La caza ha comenzado- susurró Cora a las alimañas del bosque quienes salieron huyendo al sentir la maligna presencia de la Reina de Corazones.

Y bien: ¿Qué opináis? Dado que el fic de HermGin no pareció tener una cálida acogida volveré a él tras terminar este que me tiene desbordante de ideas… o puede que solo sea el sueño que hable por mi Xd

En todo caso me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones de este fic ;)


End file.
